Super Doll
by Syifaa
Summary: seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak koleksi boneka di rumahnya. Sebenarnya itu bukan miliknya tapi milik adik perempuannya.


**Super Doll… **

Suatu hari ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki banyak koleksi boneka di rumahnya. Sebenarnya itu bukan miliknya tapi milik adik perempuannya.

"**Shuuya POV"**

Namaku Shuuya Goenji. Aku memiliki adik perempuan yang bernama Yuka. Dulu dia ada di rumah sakit tapi sekarang ia sudah sehat. Ia sangat menyukai sesuatu yang imut seperti boneka. Salah satu bonekanya adalah Teddy bear pink yang kuberikan padanya saat ia dirumah sakit.

Siang itu, aku sedang istirahat makan siang bersama Endou dan Kidou. Saat ini cuaca terlihat mendung, hujan akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Aaah! Sebentar lagi liburan!"Kata Endou.

"Iya, tapi kita harus mengerjakan PR liburan kita"Kata Kidou.

"Uuh! Kenapa harus ada PR sih kalo liburan?(Author setuju!)"Keluh Endou.

"Tugas kita ada 5 lembar, semuanya MTK sama IPA"Kata Kidou.

"Kidou, jangan ngomongin tugas dong.. kepalaku sakit nih.."Kata Endou manyun-manyun.

"Iya-iya, yang penting masalahnya sekarang kita janjian dimana buat ngerjain PR ini sama-sama?"

"Jangan di sekolah.."Jawab Endou.

"Siapa yang mau di sekolah sih? Gimana kalau rumahmu, Endou?"Tanya Kidou.

"Rumahku? Mm.. orang tuaku lagi sibuk tapi mereka di rumah.. Di rumah! Jangan! Lebih baik jangan(ibuku galak!)!"Jawab Endou panik.

"Kenapa?"Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, nggak bisa aja.. maaf "Jawab Endou dengan jawabannya yang tidak logis

"Ooh.. gitu"Kataku.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana dengan rumahmu kidou?"Tanya Endou mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak bisa."Jawab Kidou jelas.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Endou seneng.

"Haruna dan Kogure akan membuat suasana berisik aku masih bisa belajar dengan tenang pada keadaan seperti itu, yang kukhawatirkan itu kalian. Aku tidak yakin kalian bisa konsentrasi apalagi jika Sakuma dan Fudou datang. Bagaimana denganmu Goenji? Jika rumahmu tidak bisa, kita akan mencari tempat lain." Jawab Kidou panjang lebar.

"Bisa kok, hari apa?"Tanyaku.

"Besok aja, biar kita bisa cepat libur!"Jawab Endou semangat.

"Baik."Jawabku.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Goenji."Kata Kidou.

"Tidak merepotkan kok."Jawabku

"Jam 10 ya?"Usulkuku.

"ROGER!"Jawab Endou bersemangat.

"Oke!"Jawab Kidou.

Sekolahpun bubar. Murid-murid akhirnya pulang. Hujan sudah turun. Beberapa Siswa memakai payung. Tapi aku tidak, aku lupa membawa payung, jadi aku berlari sambil kehujanan. Di perjalanan pulang aku memikirkan tumpukan boneka Yuka yang … bisa dibilang banyak tapi sebenarnya lebih dari itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar mereka tidak melihatnya? Aku terus berlari menuju rumah.

"Oni-chaan!"Sambut adik perempuanku Yuka cemas.

"A-aku pulang."Jawabku

"Baju Oni-chan basah! Oni-chan jangan sakit."Kata Yuka.

"Iya, Kakak akan ganti baju."Jawabku sambil mengelus kepala Yuka.

Aku memasuki rumah dan masih melihat ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak boneka. Seperti biasa adikku selalu bercerita tentang sekolahnya dan menunjukkan nilai ujiannya padaku. Karena hujan, Yuka mengantuk dan tertidur. Suasana hujan memang seringkali membuat Yuka tertidur(begitupun juga si Author). Aku menggendongnya ketempat tidur. Saat Yuka tertidur, aku menyingkirkan boneka-boneka itu.

Banyak sekali bonekanya sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Banyak boneka berceceran aku susun kembali ke lemari. Setengah jam berlalu ..

"Glegaaar!"Suara petir menyambar..

Aku mengelap kerigatku dan terus memasukan boneka Yuka ke dalam lemari(pasti lemarinya banyak). Tapi..

"Oni-chaan.."Kata Yuka lembut baru bangun dari tidur.

"Ada apa Yuka?"Tanyaku.

"Yuka-chan takut petir.. Apa yang Oni-chan lakukan?"Tanya Yuka sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya.

"Menyusun boneka di lemari."Jawabku.

"Bonekanya tidak mau di lemari. Bonekanya mau bebas. Bonekanya takut di dalam lemari. Yuka-chan juga takut di dalam lemari."Jawab Yuka-chan.

Aku terdiam mendengar itu, tak kusangka aku mementingkan diriku sendiri. Padahal ini bukan bonekaku. Kenapa aku seenaknya?

"Maafkan kakak, kakak berjanji tidak akan mengurung bonekanya ke lemari lagi. Yuka bisa bantu mengeluarkannya?"Jawabku menyesal.

"Yuka-chan dengan senang hati mau menolong Oni-chan!"Jawab Yuka.

Akhirnya aku dan Yuka membuat ruangan itu terisi dengan boneka lagi. Aku tidak peduli Endou dan Kidou akan berkomentar apa saat melihat ini yang penting Yuka senang. Setelah Semua boneka tersusun, Yuka tertidur lagi karena lelah. Kulihat senyum kecil di wajahnya. Aku pun ikut tersenyum kecil dan membawa Yuka ke tempat tidur lagi.

Esok harinya, aku bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah itu tidak terasa jam sepuluh sebentar lama kemudian.

"Tok-tok-tok!"Ketukan pintu.

Aku membuka pintu terkejut(tidak berlebihan). Bukan hanya Kidou dan Endou yang ada di depan pintu.

"Maaf Goenji, kami membawa tamu lain. Hiroto dan Kazemaru mau ikut bersamaku karena.." Jawab Endou yang di tabok Kazemaru dan Hiroto sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku di ajak Hiroto, karena Kazemaru ikut, jadi aku ikut.. maaf!"Jawab Ryuuji.

"Fudou dan Sakuma minta ikut, Haruna bilang "Tolong ajak Kogure!" Jadi.. begitulah mereka ikut bersamaku."Kata Kidou.

"Ayolah Kidou, aku tidak minta ikut, itu Sakuma yang maksa."Kata Fudou.

"Berisik kau!"Teriak Sakuma.

"Ushihihihi.."Tawa Kogure.

"Aku dan Kurimatsu diajak Kazemaru."Jawab Kabeyama.

"Yah.. aku mengerti berarti ada 10 orang ya?"Tanyaku.

"Ada lagi!"Teriak Endou.

"Hai semua!"Sapa Fubuki.

"Fubuki!"Teriak yang lain.

"Kamu diajak siapa?"Tanya Kazemaru.

"Nggak, aku ngga diajak siapa-siapa aku hanya mau ngeliat rumah Goenji-kun."Jawab Fubuki dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Berarti.. kalau Fubuki ikut ada Someoka ya?"Tanya Endou.

"Nggak, dia bilang dia nyusul nanti sama Hijikata. Terus katanya Tachimukai bareng Tsunami mau ke sini."Jawab Fubuki.

"Oiya aku ngajak Tachimukai juga!"Teriak Endou baru inget.

"Jadi kamu ke sini bareng siapa Fubuki-san?"Tanya Kabeyama.

"Ini!"Jawab Fubuki sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya.

"Selamat siang!"Sapa Toramaru dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Lho? Toramaru diajak Fubuki?"Tanyaku.

"…"Toramaru hanya terdiam.

"Haha sebenarnya kami berdua punya tujuan yang sama yaitu mau ngeliat rumah Goenji-kun!"Jawab Fubuki membela Toramaru.

"Ini namanya inazuma japan kumpul semua.."Kata Fudou.

"Iya,ya.."Kata Kidou.

"Siapa yang belum di sini?"Tanyaku bingung.

Lalu seseorang lewat dengan berjalan kaki membawa plastic kresek dari supermarket. Sepertinya dia baru selesai belanja. Dia adalah..

"Tobitaka-saaan!"Teriak Toramaru.

"Hah? Kenapa pada berkumpul di sini?"Tanya Tobitaka.

"Aku dan Fubuki-san mau melihat rumah Goenji-kun dan yang lainnya juga begitu. Ayo Tobitaka-san juga ikut."Ajak Toramaru.

"Asal tidak merepotkan."Jawab Tobitaka.

"Tidak kok."Jawabku.

Akhirnya anggota laki-laki inazuma japan berkumpul dan belajar di rumah Goenji. Mereka semua memang melihat tumpukan boneka milik Goenji, tapi apa reaksi mereka?

"Wah teddy bear yang ini manis!"Kata Fubuki sambil mengangkat teddy bear itu.

"Kidou! Lihat ini!"Teriak Sakuma sambil menunjukkan boneka penguin berwarna merah.

Toramaru memainkan boneka **tiger **(itu loh yang di "Winnie the pooh" warnanya oranye belang-belang item). Fudou mencubit pipi boneka jamur. Endou dan Hiroto melihat boneka yang berbentuk bintang. Kazemaru dan Ryuuji hanya tertawa melihat tingkah yang lainnya. Kabeyama dan Kurimatsu blushing.. pipi mereka merah melihat satu boneka yang bentuk kepalanya seperti kepala kurimatsu dan memiliki rambut afro(?). Tobitaka sibuk menyisir rambutnya.

"Tok-tok, permisi.."Ketukan pintu dan..

"Tsunami, Tachimukai, Hijikata! Someoka! Ayo!"Teriak Endou di belakang yang teriakannya sampai ke depan.

"Wah, sepertinya hari ini akan rame"Gumamku.

_**END**_

Ahaha.. gomen-gomen.. ini gaje bgt ya? mohon dimaafkan Author lagi mengalami headache.. Eror kepala dan begitupun juga dengan komputernya ikut-ikutan eror.

©review please


End file.
